Proyecto genetico
by Mahokka
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar para no caer en la miseria? kaitaka
1. Default Chapter

_Kai se encontraba sentado en la gran oficina de su abuelo, había perdido contacto con el hacía mas de 4 años, ahora a sus 23 años no sabía el por que se encontraba ahí._

_miro a su alrededor, su abuelo tenia buen gusto a cuanto decoración se trataba, suspiro y fijo su mirada en la ventana._

_-kai, me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitacion- el bicolor miro a su abuelo con la mirada mas fria que podia tener._

_-dejate de formalidades y dime de una maldita vez para que demonios quieres verme?- grito molesto, el anciano bufo,a paso lento se dirigio hacia su silla detras de su escritorio y con elegancia se sento el ella._

_-se que en este momento no tienes ni en que caerte muerto- comenzo diciendo, los ojos ribíes del chico se abrieron en sorpresa aunque luego quito esa expresion, sabia que su abuelo tenia bastante contactos._

_-a que viene todo eso?- dijo un poco mas relajado._

_-necesitas tu parte de la herencia para sobrevivir, no es asi?- el viejo recargo su mento entre sus manos, las cualesa habia recargado en el escritotio, el bicolor asintio -y la unica manera de que las obtengas es que tu tengas un heredero- los ojos de kai se achicaron y assintio de nuevo -pero se que eres homosexual y tambien estoy seguro que no embarazaras a alquien solo por la fortuna hiwatory que te pertenece-_

_-no tenias que habermelo explicado, se ala perfeccion todo eso- dijo molesto el chico, voltaire sonrio y levanto su rostro con altaneria._

_-yo tengo la solución a tu problema, que a su vez acabaran con los míos- el anciano se levanto de su silla y rodeo el escritorio quedadno detras de las silla del bicolor_

_-que demonios quieres decir?- dijo sin girar a verlo._

_-boris,- había apalsto el botón en el intercomunicador -traenme el paquete-_

_la puerta de la habitacion se abrio y entro un hombre, dejo una caja negra en el escritorio y se retiro tan rapido como había entrado._

_-esto, "querido" nieto es lo que necesitamos- abrio la caja y de su interior saco un frasco con un liquido azulado dentro y etiquetado con el # 124. -te explicre como funciona- volvio a decir al ver la confución en el rostro del chico. el anciano volteo hacia la ventana fijando su mirada en un dificio cercano._

_-la furmala sirve para embarazar a un hombre, tu problema sería resuelto con esto y como te dije también el mío-_

_-como solucionaria tu problema, no seria mas riesgoso para ti que yo heredara mi parte, eso querria decir que dejarias de ser dueño de total de viovolt- grito kai algo confundido._

_-no, ya que tu seguiras mis ordenes-_

_-que te hace pensar eso?- kai lo miro de una manera desafiante_

_-se que no tienes nada, sin esa formula te quedas en la ruina, si aceptas estar bajo mis ordenes te lo entregare- sonrio malevolamente, kai suspiro y asintio -excelente, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es conquistar a un heredero ala fortuna kinomilla._

_kai lo miro con una expresion de horror -claro que no, no me acostare con quien tu decidas- le grito_

_-el trato es el sig. kai, embarazaras a un kinomiya, si viovolt y la corporacion kinomiya se uniran en una sola, sera la organizacion mas poderosa del mundo de la mafia- sonrio._

_-no voy acostarme con un perfecto desconocido-finalizo tenia las mejillas rojas y una venita asomaba en su cabeza. _

_-toma- de un de los cajones saco un folder con unos papeles._

_-que es esto?- miro a su abuelo y luego los papeles_

_-son los datos de los dos kinomiyas, elige al que te de la gana y avisame, viovolt correra con todos los cargos. ahora retirate- kai tomo los apapele y salio de la oficina hacia su departamento._

_el anciano sonrio y volvio a mirar por la ventana. -sr. cree que el joven kai es confiable?- _

_-no, por eso lo estare vigilando- _

_en el departamento de kai, este ya habia leido los documentos y tenia la foto del chico que habia elegido -takao kinomiya, seras el padre de mis hijos- _

_C O N T I N U A R A . . . ._


	2. capitulo II

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_kai había llegado a Japón, aun no sabia como iba hacerle para conquistar al chiquillo, suspiro y aventó sus cosas a un sofá cercano en su nuevo apartamento. miro la ventana y se acerco a ella, era un día hermoso aunque no se notara mucho por los edificios cercanos. con pesadez regreso al sofá y se dejo caer un lado de sus cosas, maldijo quedamente el haber aceptado la propuesta de su abuelo, pero ya no había marcha atrás._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Cerca de ahí, un chico moreno se encontraba en las afueras de un Dojo, suspiro y miro a todos lados -excelente, mi abuelo ya se fue- sonrió y entro al lugar, lentamente abrió la puerta principal y asomo su cabeza, se quito los zapatos y de puntitas entro al recibidor, volvió asomar su cabeza en la cocina y no había nadie. -bien, tampoco esta hitoshi- su sonrisa se hizo mayor, con cuidado subió las escaleras, como decía el dicho mas vale prevenir que lamentar. llego a su habitación y abrió lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido, volteo hacia el pasillo sin mirar dentro de al pieza, cerro la puerta lentamente_

_-donde pasaste la noche?- se congelo al escuchar la voz de su hermano tras el._

_"maldición" pensó y volteo lentamente -hitoshi, este... la noche, pues la verdad tengo una historia muy buena sobre donde pase la noche- coloco una mano tras su nuca y comenzó a reír -la quieres oír?-_

_-en realidad hermanito, no- el joven kinomilla sonrió y paso a su hermano tomo el picaporte de la puerta pero no abrió -creo que brocklyn podrá contarme una historia mejor- sonrió y abrió la puerta._

_-espera hitoshi, no pase la noche con el, además esta de vacaciones con su familia- grito desesperado el moreno._

_-no, mi casto hermanito se acuesta con otros en vez de con su novio- volteo hacia el sorprendido._

_-no me acosté con nadie, no soy tan puto como otros- le dio la espalda y se sentó en la cama._

_-estas diciéndome puto?-_

_-si te queda el saco- el moreno sonrió -ya hablando en serio, me quede con max, pero se que mi abuelo no me va a creer- se dejo caer en la cama con los brazos extendido._

_-bueno hermanito, para tu información hay un invento llamado teléfono- salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_kai miraba su celular, marco un numero y espero._

_-diga- contestaron del otro lado_

_-comunícame con voltaire- al instante lo comunicaron con el anciano._

_ONVERSACIÓN TELEFÓNICA:_

_-que sucede kai?-_

_-Acabo de llegar a Japón, me encuentro en el departamento que me conseguiste- _

_-excelente, cuando te acercaras al chico-_

_-aun no lo se, cuando lo decida te llamo-_

_-escúchame kai, lo único que deseo escuchar de tus labios es: "esta todo listo voltaire, kinomilla esta embarazado" escuchaste.-_

_-ok- colgó el aparto molesto._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_takao salía del baño, espond de consolar toda la noche a su amigo necesitaba descansar, su celular sonó, lo tomo y contesto sentándose en la cama._

_-diga?-_

_-hola viejo, donde te habías metido?- _

_-ah, hola rai, con max, alguien lo dejo muy mal ayer y lo estuve consolando- espondió un poco cansado_

_-un momento max ya no anda con michell- la voz del neko sonaba alegre._

_-así es, terminaron ayer. Te alegra la noticia verdad?-_

_-este.. un poco, sabes que me gusta max- espondió apenado el chico._

_-bueno, supongo que no me llamas para decirme eso no?- sonrió_

_-no... iremos al antro hoy, te unes?- _

_-claro, pasa por mi a las 9:30 p.m-_

_-ok, te veo en la noche- colgó el teléfono, takao suspiro y lo aventó ala cama, tendría que convencer al viejo de dejarlo salir o escaparse, opto por la ultima._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_kai miraba el teléfono en su mano, una sonrisa se formo en su labios, marco y espero a que contestaran_

_-diga?- contestaron del otro lado_

_-rai, soy kai- _

_-kai y ese milagro que te comunicas con los pobres-_

_-ja, muy graciosos chino, estoy en la ciudad y ando aburrido, tienes planes hoy?-_

_-si, pero por que no te unes, iremos al antro-_

_-suena divertido a cual?-_

_-es uno nuevo se llama "red", pero no te apures, pasare por ti, sirve y te presento a un amigo que no esta nada mal-_

_-excelente, te espero entonces-_

_-sale- colgó el teléfono._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ya en la noche, rai paso por takao, pero como le habia indicado el chico se detuvo a una cuadra del dojo._

_-maldición, donde demonios esta?- susurro molesto una sombra salto de la nada frente al auto._

_-hhoooooollllllaaaaaaaa- la luz enfoco el rostro del moreno el cual sonrió al ver la expresión de horror de su amigo._

_-que demonios te pasa, takao, querías causarme un infarto?- se bajo molesto del auto, takao lo miro y luego achico los ojos._

_-no deberías tratarme así, sobre todo por que te tengo una sorpresa- volteo y levanto su mano, una cabellera rubia se movió en las sombras._

_-hola rai- saludo max un poco apenado, rai se sonrojo al ver al chico pecoso frente a el._

_-max- susurro_

_-bien, ahora que todos sabemos nuestros nombres vamonos, la noche es muy joven- la escena romántica fue interrumpida por takao, quien empezó a sonar el claxon, para apurar a sus amigos. ambos chicos lo miraron asesinamente (ósea así ¬¬). -este... hice algo malo?- los miro con sus lindos ojos azules, mientras ponía una cara de ángel._

_-vamos max, si asesino a takao, su abuelo me mata a mi- suspiro resignado y subió al auto seguido de max. -antes de que se me olvide, pasaremos por un amigo antes de ir ala disco-_

_-que amigo?- takao se coloco entre ambos asientos, ya que estaba sentado en la parte trasera (era convertible)._

_-acaba de llegar de Rusia y quiere divertirse- miro al moreno por el retrovisor y sonrió felinamente. takao y max se miraron._

_llegaron a un edificio de apartamento -bueno según la dirección que me dio kai es aquí- señalo el lugar, en eso un chico de cabellos bicolor se les acerco._

_-llegas tarde- dijo fríamente._

_-lo lamento kai, pero te dije que pasaría por unos amigos- sonrió nervioso -vamos- lo guió a su automóvil, los otros dos jóvenes miraron al neko acercarse con el joven hiwatori_

_-oh, por dios ese es su amigo, es...-_

_-guapisimo- takao termino la frase, ambos se miraron y sonrieron -este.. max, júrame que brocklyn no se enterara de lo que dije-_

_-no te apures, es normal que cuando tu novio te deja solo te fijes en alguien mas- sonrió el rubio._

_-por eso eres mi mejor amigo- takao lo abrazo rozando su mejillas_

_-te presentare a mis amigos- dijo rai, abriendo la puerta del auto, ambos jóvenes bajaron -ellos son: Max Mizhuara y el es takao kinomilla- señalo a los chicos, kai paso su mirada por los dos jóvenes, sonrió ampliamente al fijar su mirada en el joven kinomilla._

_-yo soy kai- deicidio no decir su apellido -es un placer conocerlos- hizo una reverencia, levanto la mirada clavándola en los ojos del peliazul, el cual sintió un escalofrió, algo le decía que tendría problemas con ese chico._

_-vamos- rai subió al auto en el lado del conductor, max subió atrás y cuando takao estaba por subirse, el bicolor lo detuvo._

_-definitivamente, me gusta Japón- le susurro en el odio al momento que le daba un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que el mas pequeño se estremeciera, al momento que se sonrojaba, se deshizo del agarre del bicolor y subió junto con su amigo. _

_kai sonrió maliciosamente, eso aria, utilizaría a rai para acercarse al moreno, lo conquistaría y luego se lo llevaría a la cama, sin cambiar de expresión subió al auto, levanto la vista ligeramente y miro el rostro sonrojado del joven kinomilla por el espejo, definitivamente seria muy placentero hacerle el amor al chico._

_C O N T I N U A R A . . . . . . ._


	3. capitulo III

**_CAPITULO III:_**

_Takao se sentía un poco incomodo, la mirada penetrante de kai estaba sobre el, eso lo podía saber se sentía como un pequeño conejo acorralado por un lobo, si tan siquiera brocklyn estuviera con el, suspiro, max noto el extraño comportamiento del heredero kinomilla._

_-sucede algo malo, amigo?_

_-no, es... solo extraño a brocklyn- sonrió al momento que sus mejillas se tornaba rosas._

_-seguro que solo es eso?-_

_-sip, no te apures- giro su rostro a un lado para según el ver el paisaje, max tenia una expresión preocupada en su rostro, vio cuando kai lo había detenido antes de subir al auto y le había dicho algo por que su amigo se sonrojo y desde ahí estaba nervioso._

_por otro lado kai sonreía maliciosamente, la expresión turbada del moreno le hacia desearlo mas, miro hacia el frente, aunque la delicadeza no era su fuerte opto por ser mas "romántico" para seducirlo._

_-bueno chicos, hemos llegado- anuncio rai, deteniendo el auto frente al dichoso antro._

_-entonces vamos- gritaron max y takao al mismo tiempo y saltaron por un costado del auto, se acercaron ala entrada a esperar a los otros dos chicos que se habían quedado a tras._

_-rai, espera- kai detuvo al chino del brazo_

_-que deseas kai?-_

_-necesito que me digas todo acerca de takao-_

_cabe decir que los hermosos ojos dorados de rai se abrieron de para en par al escuchar a su amigo y como reflejo volteo hacia takao quien estaba platicando con su amigo y luego al bicolor que tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho esperando una respuesta. -para que quieres saber?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir._

_-me gusta y quiero conquistarlo- la simple respuesta de su amigo lo dejo helado_

_-pero takao tiene novio-_

_-entonces a quien demonios me vas a presentar?- dijo exasperado_

_-su nombre es yuriy, esta esperándonos adentro junto con otros 2 amigos, no abras pensado que te iba a presentar a takao, verdad?- sonrió felinamente ante el sonrojo casi notorio de kai, el cual paso una mano por sus cabellos._

_-vamonos- dijo fríamente caminando hacia los dos jóvenes que los esperaban en la entrada._

_-por que tardaron tanto- reprocho takao, kai lo miro y sonrió, se agacho un poco y susurro en su oído._

_-por que tan molesto, acaso me extrañaste?- los ojos azules de takao se abrieron enormemente y se sonrojo._

_-claro que no, es solo que si me abuelo se da cuenta que me salí sin su permiso se enojara y es capaz de mandar a su guardaespaldas a buscarme, me quiero divertir lo suficiente para que el regaño valga la pena- dijo, se dio la vuelta y entro al local junto con max._

_-te diré algo kai- el bicolor volteo hacia el -takao ama a su novio y no creo que tus coqueteos hagan que lo olvide- _

_-excelente consejo rai, sin embargo, me haces desearlo mas- rai dio un bufido y meneo la cabeza, entraron._

_el lugar estaba excelente, las luces multicolores, combinado con la música del momento y la pista repleta de jóvenes divirtiéndose, con la mirada buscaron a sus amigos los cuales estaban sentados en una de las mesas del rincón_

_-aya están- grito rai sobre la música, todos voltearon hacia donde señalo el neko y caminaron hacia ellos, kai iba tras takao pero alguien le dio un empujo y se llevo al moreno al suelo._

_-que te pasa, levántate- grito el chico volteándose hacia el, su rostro quedo a cm del rostro de kai, quien sintió un ligero estremecimiento al mirar los bellos ojos azules de takao_

_-fue un accidente- se disculpo aunque no tenia por que hacerlo_

_-bien, pero quítate- sintió como el brazo del bicolor se enroscaba en su cintura y lo levantaba delicadamente_

_-vamos- dijo al momento que lo soltó, takao asintió, por que kai lo inquietaba tanto si apenas lo conocía, bajo la mirada la mano del bicolor sostenía la suya, no dijo nada, seguramente el chico no quería que se perdiera entre la gente._

_llegaron junto a los otros, los cuales notaron como sus manos seguían unidas, la música había dejado de sonar un momento._

_-este... takao, no me digas que le pones los cuernos a brocklyn?- el moreno levanto una ceja al comentario de hiromi_

_-por que dices eso?-_

_-pues, por esto- se puso en medio de los dos y le solto las manos (metiche ¬¬), los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron._

_-por cierto yuriy,- la voz de rai se escucho en el lugar -el es kai, la persona de la que te hable y kai el es yuriy- presento el joven, ambos se miraron y estrecharon sus manos._

_-wau rai, el chico esta buenísimo- le susurro al chino en el oído alo que este sonrió feliz_

_-sabia que te gustaría-_

_-y mucho- volvió a susurrar al momento que pasaba su lengua por sus labios, su mirada se perdió en el cuerpo del bicolor, el cual se había sentado junto al chico moreno acorralándolo en la pared, yuriy jalo una silla y se acomodo junto a kai, quien ni siquiera le prestaba atención, su atención estaba en el hermoso ángel de ojos azules, el cual sonreía al comentario de sus amigos._

_después de una hora los chicos estaban mas animados, claro todo por el alcohol, la música reggeton había empezado a sonar._

_-vamos kenny- grito hiromi jalando al jefe ala pista de baile_

_-quieres bailar max?- pregunto rai un poco nervioso y sonrojándose a mas no poder, el rubio asintió y se levantaron siguiendo a los dos primeros, el pelirrojo sonrió y miro al bicolor, pero en su margen de visión también apareció takao._

_-maldición- pensó molesto -disculpa kai, pero quieres bailar?- sonrió de una forma seductora, kai bufo y tomo su copa_

_-no- contesto fríamente después de haberle dado un sorbo a su bebida_

_-este.. me pueden dejar pasar?- dijo un poco nervioso takao, necesitaba ir al baño, kai lo observo por unos momentos, se levanto haciendo su silla hacia atrás permitiéndole acceso, rápidamente el moreno corrió al baño pues ya no aguantaba, kai volvió a sentarse, yuriy sonrió_

_-no te preocupes, en este lugar hay muchos que desearían bailar con el- dijo el pelirrojo, la mirada de kai por fin se postraba en el_

_-a quien te refieres?-_

_-a takao, se que por el no quieres bailar conmigo- kai sonrió_

_-te equivocas, no quiero bailar contigo, por que no me interesa hacerlo- respondió -ahora me largo, dile a rai que me divertí mucho- tomo su chaqueta y al darse la vuelta se topo con takao._

_-te vas?- pregunto mirando al joven a los ojos_

_-si, estoy cansado y ya me aburrí- respondió simplemente, se puso la chaqueta y camino hacia la salida, takao también tomo sus cosas_

_-yuriy, puedes despedirme de los demás- antes de que el joven respondiera el moreno sonrió -sabia que lo arias, bueno adiós- corrió hacia afuera también, max y rai se acercaron _

_-y esos dos a donde van?- pregunto el pelinegro_

_-no lo se, solo me pidieron que los despidiera de todos- su tono era de resignación, kai realmente le había gustada para acostarse con el, tomo un sorbo de su bebida y suspiro._

_kai esperaba un taxi en la entrada, la noche estaba muy fría, se acomodo la chaqueta y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de la misma -kai- el bicolor volteo al escuchar su nombre, takao se detuvo frente a el -te molesta si me llevas a mi casa- sonrió, kai asintió._

_durante el trayecto a casa de takao ninguno dijo nada, takao por que no sabia que decir al hecho de haber dejado a sus amigos para irse con el bicolor y kai por que no sabia por que takao había decido irse con el. el auto se detuvo frente al dojo, takao bajo y cerro la puerta al hacerlo -gracias kai- dijo por la ventanilla, kai asintió, pero no dijo nada mas, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, después de la efusiva despedida el auto volvió a arrancar._

_unos minutos después, se encontraba en su departamento, metió la llave y giro la perilla, entro y cerro la puerta tras el, la luces estaba apagadas dio un suspiro _

_-al fin llegas- levanto la mirada enfocando la silueta de alguien sentado en la sala, alcanzo el interruptor y encendió las luces, la persona que estaba ahí se levanto y miro directamente al ojirubí_

_-tu- dijo un poco confundido -que haces aquí?-_

_C O N T I N U A R A . . . . ._


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAPITULO IV:_**

_-tu- dijo un poco confundido -que haces aquí?- el sujeto se acerco hacia el bicolor._

_-me envió tu abuelo- respondió simplemente_

_-para que?- kai camino hacia la sala y se sentó, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió mirando al joven frente a el, el cual lo había imitado_

_-quiere que me cerciore que cumplirás con la parte del trato-_

_-vaya no confía en mi- susurro_

_-tu mejor que nadie sabes que su confianza no la entrega al ahí se va, aunque sea de su familia- _

_-es cierto, bueno gracias por visitarme bryan, ya puedes irte- señalo la puerta, el chico de cabellos lilas lo miro y sonrió, kai levanto una ceja_

_-que te parece tan gracioso?-_

_-querido kai, me quedare contigo, ordenes de tu abuelo, además ya acomode mis cosas- dijo, kai bufo esta vez su abuelo se la había hecho bueno, en fin se preocuparía por la presencia del chico mañana, se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba descansar._

_ &&&&&&&&&&&_

_Takao despertó tarde como de costumbre, con pesadez se dio un baño y bajo a desayunar, hiro estaba sentado en su lugar leía el periódico y bebía café._

_-buenos días- saludo muy sonriente, hiro bajo el periódico y miro a su hermano_

_-buenos dias- respondió y volvió a leer el periódico, takao hizo un puchero ante eso pero decidió no hacer un escándalo, tomo una rebanada de pan y la mordió._

_en el departamento de kai este se encontraba fuera del baño, enojado golpeo la puerta -maldita sea bryan, sal de una vez, es urgente- grito desesperado_

_-como fastidias- salió bryan -ahí esta el baño- con un empujón de kai termino besando la pared, lentamente se froto la nariz -se dice compermiso- grito a la puerta del baño._

_-déjame hacer mis necesidades a gusto- gritaron del otro lado, el pelilila se dirigió ala cocina, no necesitaba pelear con kai tan temprano, se hizo un poco de te y encendió la Tv._

_kai salió del baño, dio suspiro de alivio y luego se dirigió ala cocina, de reojo miro a bryan acostado en el sofá de la sala mirando la t.v. -muy bien bryan ya que te quedaras como "invitado", lo mejor será poner unas reglas- el peililila volteo hacía kai, el cual se sirvió un poco de café_

_-y cuales serían?- se sentó en el sofá, el bicolor hizo lo mismo_

_-son muy simples: 1) nada de traer amigos, primero me avisas. 2) aras el desayuno y la cena. 3)si consigo ligarme a takao tendrás que irte y 4)este.. no hay cuatro- termino, el ruso lo miro y asintió_

_-muy bien, todo bien, ahora si me lo permites- se volvió acostar en el sofá, kai bufo y se fue a su alcoba._

_takao iba muy sonriente a casa de max, se sentía de muy buen humor y nadie iba arruinarle el dia, al cruzar una calle un auto se detuvo frente a el y lo subieron._

_-no puede ser- dijo en voz baja_

_-lo lamento srito. kinomilla pero su abuelo desea hablar con usted- dijo uno de los que iban conduciendo, takao se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer hacia atrás._

_en la corporación kinomilla, el abuelo de takao caminaba como león enjaulado, habia recivido una carta dl abuelo de voltaire en la cual le avisaba que muy pronto y aunque el no quisiera sus compañías se unirían en una. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro takao._

_-abuelo, necesitabas verme?- entro y cerro la puerta tras el, el anciano volteo hacia su nieto y asintió._

_-siéntate- ordeno, takao jamás lo había vista tan serio, claro se ponía así cuando el llegaba tarde y necesitaba reprenderlo, bueno si se daba cuenta de la hora._

_-que sucede?- se sentó uno de los safaces de la habitación, su abuelo se sentó junto a el -viejo, me estas preocupando- _

_-hijo, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado,- empezó diciendo al momento que lo abrazaba -como bien sabes hiro y tu serán los herederos de mi fortuna, mis enemigos desearan dañarlos-_

_-abuelo no te preocupes, tanto mi hermano como yo sabemos cuidarnos solos, tus enemigos deberían preocuparse de no atacarnos- comenzó a reír, su abuelo suavizo sus facciones y sonrió._

_-solo cuídate bien?- dijo al momento que lo soltaba, takao asintió_

_-es todo lo que tiene que decirme?-_

_-con quien llegaste anoche y en taxi, pensé que rai te llevaría-_

_-oye como sabes eso?- lo miro sorprendido, el anciano sonrio y le saco la lengua_

_-tengo contactos, además dicen que a sabe le diablo por viejo que por diablo, ahora responde- lo miraba acusadoramente_

_-eres como dios, no se te va una- murmuro el peliazul con una gran sonrisa -su nombre es kai, es amigo de rai, me enfade y como el ya se iba pues le pedí que me llevara a casa, además si brocklyn se entera de que Ali se molestara- al escuchar el nombre del novio de su nieto se molesto_

_-sabes que brocklyn no me cae bien, es demasiado celoso-_

_-lo bueno es soy yo el que sale con el, abuelo- sonrió y se levanto del sofá -te veo mas tarde en casa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la oficina, el anciano suspiro, conocía a sus nietos sabia que no debía preocuparse._

_ya no tenia ánimos de andar por la calle así que regreso al dojo, la platica con su abuelo lo dejo preocupado, al llegar miro a una figura recargada en la pared cerca de la puerta del dojo, trato de enfocar quien era, una sonrisa asomo a sus labios al reconocerlo. -Brocklyn- grito al momento que corría hacia el, el pelirrojo volteo al escuchar el grito y sonrió, takao se lanzo a los brazos del chico el cual lo recibió con un beso en los labios._

_cerca de ahí un chico de cabellos bicolor veía la escena, apretó sus puños a sus costados -sabes kai, creo que tu atractivo no te será útil esta vez- bromeo bryan al ver el rostro del joven hiwatry._

_-cállate bryan- dijo molesto, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un comentario estúpido como ese -además aun no estoy perdido- termino al momento que se daba la vuelta y se iba de ahí, tenia muchas cosas que pensar y la principal era sacar del juego al chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes.._

_CONTINUARA._


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5:**_

_Esa noche, celebrarían el hecho de que Brocklyn haba regresado después de casi un mes de vacaciones, la fiesta seria en casa de takao y los amigos mas cercanos a ellos estaban invitados._

_la habitación de donde se celebraba la fiesta estaba decorado con bombas, serpentinas y confeti por todos lados, un gran cartel de "BIENVENIDO A CASA BROCKLYN" y música de ambiente, había sido toda una faena convencer al abuelo de que los dejara hacer la fiesta en el dojo, pero al final accedió, después de todo estaban en su casa y no tendría de que preocuparse mientras el salía arreglar una cita de negocios._

_El chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes tenia abrazado a takao, le susurraba lago al oído y ambos sonreían, kai y Bryan estaba recargados en una pared cerca de ellos -que arras ahora kai?- pregunto el peliblanco mirando al bicolor, el cual dio un bufido._

_-no lo se... pero adiós sutileza, así tenga que violarlo ese chico será mío- declaro al darle un sorbo a su trago, Bryan sonrió, conocía muy bien a kai y aunque no lo admitiera ese chiquillo le agradaba mas de la cuenta y le daban celos que su novio lo abrazara y lo besara como lo estaba haciendo._

_-oye brocklyn, no se te olvido traerlo verdad?- pregunto el moreno mirando a los hermosos ojos verdes de su novio, el cual sonrió y de su bolsillo saco un caja negra._

_-claro que no ángel- se la dio_

_-gracia- grito el pequeño chico emocionado abriendo la caja -es hermoso- dijo mirando el obsequio que le había dado su novio, el cual era una cadena de oro, con un T de dije y un dragón alrededor de la T._

_-lo mejor para mi niño- dijo sonriendo, takao se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo, al ver esa escena, kai apretó el vaso entre sus manos rompiéndolo en pedazos._

_-pero serás bestia kai- grito bryan haciendo que los que estaban alredor voltearan a verlo, los ojos azules de takao chocaron contra los suyos un rubor subió a sus mejillas y giro su rostro hacia otro lado._

_-no es para tanto bryan, una estúpida cortada no me quitara la vida cierto?- movió su mano para alejarla de su amigo._

_-déjame curarte entonces- ambos voltearon hacia donde venia la voz la cual era de takao -si se te infecta te matara- lo tomo de la mana buena y lo llevo al baño -ahora vuelvo brocklyn- le sonrió, el pelirrojo asintió. Ambos chicos entraron al baño, takao coloco la mano de kai en el lavabo y abrió la llave para que el chorro de agua lavara la sangre, mientras el buscaba en el botiquín algo para ponerle._

_-tienes mucho tiempo con ese chico?- su tono sonaba indiferente y como si la pregunta fuera sin importancia_

_-casi un año- respondió takao con una sonrisa_

_-lo amas mucho entonces?-_

_-lo quiero- _

_-lo quieres?- takao soltó un suspiro y retiro la mano del bicolor del agua, la seco y con un algodón impregnado de alcohol le limpio la herida._

_-bueno, creo que es costumbre por lo que estoy con el, después de todo mi abuelo lo eligio para mi- sonrió, tiro el algodón al bote de basura y empezó a vendarle la mano._

_-es una especie de prometido?- el moreno asintió_

_-listo- anuncio -regresemos- agarro el picaporte de la puerta, pero antes de salir kai lo sujeto de la cintura y lo volteo hacia el._

_-algún día conocerás el amor- le susurro y lo beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, salió del baño dejando al moreno confundido._

_kai regreso con el peliblanco el cual platicaba muy animadamente con yuriv, el pelirrojo al verlo le sonrió seductoramente -waou... así que realmente te cortantes la mano- dijo al verla venda en la mano de kai -pensé que era una excusa que le dijiste a tu amigo por que no querías estar conmigo-_

_-pues la verdad es que no quiero estar contigo- lo paso y salió del dojo, necesitaba aire fresco, cerca de ahí estaban brocklyn y hitoshi, se escondió para no ser visto._

_-maldición hiro, sabes que te amo- grito el pelirrojo, el kinomilla mayor dio un suspiro de fastidio y volteo hacia el_

_-pero yo no, además como te atreves a decir eso, se supone que mi hermano es tu novio-_

_-estoy con el para estar cerca de ti- lo tomo del brazo -si tu me lo pides terminare con tu hermano- ambos se vieron por un momento._

_-por mi puedes quedarte con el hiro- los dos jóvenes voltearon horrorizados hacia la voz de takao el cual estaba parado en la puerta, kai sonrió ante la escena._

_-takao...yo...-_

_-lo escuche todo brocklyn...y si tanto amas a mi hermano por mi no se preocupen- sonrió, se dio la vuelta y entro a la fiesta._

_kai también regreso, siguió a takao hasta su habitación -te viste muy bien ahí, demostraste orgullo- el moreno volteo hacia el y sonrió._

_-no puedes detener a alguien ala fuerza verdad- se recargo en la puerta abierta de la alcoba, se quedaron viendo unos segundos -no regresaras con tu amigo, debe sentirse muy solo- _

_-prefiero estar aquí en este momento- se acerco al chico -lo prefiero mil veces- ronroneo cerca de su oído, takao se sonrojo, pero para sorpresa de bicolor, el peliazul lo sujeto con una mano de la nuca y lo jalo hacia el plantándole un beso en los labios, como reflejo kai sujeto la cintura del chico levantándolo un poco del piso, pero se separaron al oír unos pasos acercarse, ambos estaban sonrojados y jadeantes tratando de recuperar el aire perdido._

_-takao, kai.. que hacen aquí?- pregunto max mirando a los dos jóvenes, los cuales estaban sonrojados_

_-este... estaba viendo si la mano de kai estaba bien, si esta bien- le había tomado la mano y ahora la soltaba._

_-¬¬ claro, y ese sonrojo, además vimos a brocklyn muy acarameladito con tu hermano, que sucede takao?-_

_-nada.. brocklyn y yo ya no somos novios y creo que quiere con hiro- las bocas de sus dos mejores amigos estaban casi en le piso claro de ser posible eso, kai se inclino un poco y rozo los labios del chico moreno._

_-no veremos luego- se dio la vuela y se perdió entre los pasillos del dojo, takao le sonrió a sus amigos los cuales no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos._

_-oigan, cierren las bocas o se les meterán las moscas- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su alcoba._

_-crees que ellos dos.. estén enamorado?- pregunto rei mirando a su max, el cual se encogió de hombros._

_-pues que bien por ellos si fuera así, no crees?-_

_-si... pero alo que veníamos, cual es la habitación de hiro- ambos chicos sonrieron y se perdieron en la habitación del susodicho._

_CONTINUARA..._


End file.
